


Ma Petite Libellule

by draconismalfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconismalfoi/pseuds/draconismalfoi
Summary: This story takes places several parallel universes over. A story of love, moral nihilism, and fate."Very much based off the move Comet, my all time favorite movie."





	1. Not A Dream

_This is not a dream._   
_This is not a dream._   
_Okay. Okay._   
_This is not a dream._   
_This is not a dream._   
_This is not a dream._ _  
_ Not a dream.

 

The tall, blonde male stood anxiously outside the apartment, muttering to himself about his current situation. Here he was pacing like a complete lunatic, trying to determine whether or not the simple bouquet of flowers he held in his sweaty palms was an appropriate gift to give an ex. He tried to convince himself, once again, that he was not in a dream. He could almost hear Harry’s voice telling him, “You wouldn’t know if you were in a dream or not until you wake up.” It almost made him smile then, thinking about Harry. His stomach plummeted as his thoughts drifted to their past and how everything went so horribly wrong. The flowers seemed so pointless now so he chucked them down the stairs and straightened his blue suit. “Okay, this is it.” He whispered as the door opened revealing his life long lover.


	2. Just Being A Negative Narcissus

“How am I supposed to know how I got here,” Draco Malfoy, 26 years old, spoke irritably into his cellphone. “Someone literally just transferred me here.” He couldn’t help the eye roll as the receptionist on the other line continued to ask for his information. “No, I am not going to give you my information again, I already said it 5 times, can one of you cretins behave like an actual person here.” He listened while the woman tried to save face and informed him, politely, about his mother’s condition.

“What kind of cancer are we talking about here?” Hepatic Cancer.

“Is there anything we can do to help her.” Sadly, our options are very limited.

“Well can you ask her to call me when she gets home, that way I know she still cares about me, okay?” He hung up and let out a deep sigh before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small glass pipe and began to prepare for a good high.

“What are you doing?” A small girl in front of him asked she couldn’t have been more than 17. He raised his pipe and spoke in the most contentious voice possible, “Getting high obviously?”   
She quickly replied asking him his reasons and he easily told her that it was a meteor shower and that’s the best time to get high out of your mind. “Is there something wrong with you?”

“Yeah but I’m working on it. I had to fire my therapist. She said that I had narcissistic personality disorder and that I was under the grand delusion that I was the smartest person in the world. To which I replied, what if I am?” Any more talk about Draco was put on hold when the man behind him started to yell loudly for someone behind him. As the tall, blonde turned to see who it was, he was struck by a deep electric bolt. There walking towards him was the most handsome male he had ever seen before. He had messy, curly brown hair that made Draco want to sink his hands into it and feel how soft it was. The hair framed a bronzed face, with chiseled features. The most intriguing detail, however, was the bright emerald eyes that seemed to look deep into Draco’s soul. Draco had been told he was handsome before but when he looked at himself all he saw was long lanky limbs and pale skin that refused to tan. When he was a teenager his features were very pointed, making him look as if he belonged with Santa Clause, but now he was softer around the edges. All these qualities made Draco certain that this male in front of him would never, ever want to date him.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the screams from people around him, or the screeching of tires, all he saw was the male in front of him scream out, “Hey, watch out!” And then he was yanked from reality.

* * *

 

  
Images passed before his eyes. Some of them showed him when he was a child, laughing with his mother as they ran around the backyard of their large townhouse. Others were scenes of him and the dark haired male. They ranged from the two of them kissing, arguing and being so hopelessly in love that it hurt Draco physically. Why was he seeing this? The scenes completely vanished and the only thing he could see was bright, green eyes staring at him with such concern that he flushed unintentionally. “This doesn’t feel right.” He whispered.

The dark haired male tilted his head questioningly and spoke just as softly, “Are you okay?”   
Draco looked up and shook his head for a moment before standing up slowly. “I think my life just passed before my eyes. I have no idea how to go forward with life right now.” A horrible chuckle escaped and he watched as the man of his dreams stepped back for a moment.

“Harry come on! The lines moving.” The other man that had been standing behind Draco finally spoke, grabbing onto his friend and dragged him away from Draco’s sight. He wasn’t sure why he just stood there staring for a moment but before he could think he yelled out, “Thank you, Harry!”

Harry in return turned towards to Draco with a large smile on his tanned face and waved enthusiastically, “No problem, Stranger!”

That smile struck Draco to his core and he was stuck in place wondering how it was possible that someone was so, “. . . Beautiful.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, an update, for moi? Yes, it is pretty surprising but just you wait I am working really hard on this. If anyone is interested in helping me work out any kinks I may have in this story since I literally have so much to do while trying to write this please contact me on my tumblr @parseltongve.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I literally know. I completely disappeared and here I come with a new story. I have not given up on the DLS whatsoever, I am just struggling really bad with how I want things worded and since I am completely alone writing it, it is hard. 
> 
> This story as I've said is based heavily off the movie Comet, the concept idea is what I love the most about it so I want to do it justice but I am gonna try very hard not to copy the actual movie. It's gonna be a multi-chapter fic I have no idea how long. I have so much inspiration so updates should be way more frequent then 3+ months. I PROMISE.


End file.
